elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Odette
|image = image: Odette.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Odie |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1071 (Deck 4) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Swan Princess Trilogy |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = I'll hold you in my heart |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} is on a boat! Canon Odette is the only child of King William. When she was born, her father and Derek's mother, Queen Uberta, decided that their children would be the key to uniting their kingdoms. And so from a very young age, Odette was forced to spend every summer with Derek. The two hated each other for most of their lives and dreaded the months they would have to be together. Eventually, however, when they had grown up, Derek and Odette finally saw each other in a different light. They had fallen in love with each other and Derek was eager to have their marriage arranged. But Odette wasn't so sure. She needed to know that Derek loved her. After complimenting her beauty, she thanked him and then asked "What else?" and much to her disappointment, he replied "What else is there?" She left then, unmarried and disappointed in Derek's response. On their way home, Odette and her father were attacked by a vengeful wizard named Rothbart. Years earlier, King William had banished Rothbart for planning to usurp the throne. After killing William, Rothbart kidnapped Odette and placed her under a spell that made her a swan after the moon sets. The spell could only broken by kissing the man she loved, after which he would make a vow of everlasting love and then he must prove it to the world. And the alternative was if she agreed to marry Rothbart and legally give him her father's kingdom. Rothbart took Odette to his castle, where one night she fell asleep and the next day, she woke up on the Elegante. Elegante Odette was brought on board the Elegante about a week after the death of her father. So far she's enjoying herself. At least Rothbart isn't here. LOL NEVER MIND~ TIME LINE! December 2009: 5th: Odette arrives *Kage helps her get to the deck 3 and she changes back for the first time *Talks trust with Zelda *Meets Blitzwing and accepts his offer for dancing lessons. 6th: Explooooring (Comment log) *She meets Phoenix and she enjoys his company. *Meets an interesting woman named Anna and learns a new word 'Biohazard suit.' 8th: Spending more time with Phoenix *He finally sees her swan form and is fascinated by it. 12th: Odette is clearly missing Derek. *Meets Batou *Speaks more with Blitzwing. 14th: Meeting the other Princess Zelda (Comment log) *Odette meets Daxter 15th: Odette talks about the freedom flying grants with Phoenix. *Odette compliments Herz's research on Christmas. 16th: It's King William's birthday *Odette is quietly offended at being called a duck. 19th: Odette meets Sheik 24th: Open log *Odette enjoys the snow on board (Comment log) 25th: It's Christmas! *Gifts from Herz *Gifts from Blitzwing 26th: Odette is late for Christmas, but gives gifts anyway. *Thread with Phoenix 29th: Phoenix gives Odette something in return (comment log) 31st: Odette realizes Derek may never find her *Herz reassures her *Seems Omega is just as confused as our Princess is. January 2010: 1st: Odette enjoys the fireworks. *Conversation with Anna *Blitzwing is a sweetheart. And Odette makes her very first new year's resolution I'M SO LAZY /SOB Relationships Princess Zelda (OoT): Princess Zelda was one of the first people Odette trusted. She enjoys the other princess' company and sees them becoming good friends. '''Princess Zelda (TP): '''Odette hasn't met her face to face. But this Zelda seems so regal. Odette feels there might be a lot she can learn from her. So she's extended an invitation to deck 3 to watch her change back into a human. '''Herz: '''Odette adores Herz. 'Nough said. '''Captain Phoenix: '''He's charming. And she hates to admit it, but she likes him. Possibly more than she should. '''Blitzwing: '''She thinks he's fun. She can't wait to start her dancing lessons with him. Other Stuff, Links CR! In more coherent form. Category:Fandom Category:Characters Category:The Swan Princess Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:The Swan Princess Category:Females